The Wolf Returns
by OnceadiaryintheTARDIS
Summary: Everyone was lead to believe that the Bad Wolf was gone from Rose's mind when the Doctor saved her. What if there was a sliver that still remained...? 10/Rose
1. Chapter 1

Rose woke up with a start. Another nightmare. Third one this week. The nightmares seemed to get worse every night. One nightmare after the other…and all centered on one person. The person Rose loved the most. _The Doctor_. He was being tortured or being hurt in some way..and Rose couldn't help him. It was like…She wasn't even there. He couldn't hear her.

Getting out of bed, Rose sighed and walked to make a cup of coffee. With just milk, the way the Doctor liked it. As she walked back towards the couch, she felt a burning sensation in her head and the cup fell to the floor and she placed both hands on her head. Scared of what was going on…

Meanwhile, The Doctor panted, looking over his shoulder. Trying to see his captors. Eyes wild he took the left turn to confuse them. He took the time, time he didnt have, to lean against the wall, cataloguing his injuries. One heart was slow, cracked ribs, head injury, bleeding from cuts, burns and slices made into his skin. He closed his eyes, fighting of a healing come to try and find his TARDIS. Locating the faint hum in his mind, he pushed away from the wall, limping to the TARDIS.

He rested his head against the blue pannels, feeling the hum of his machine. He patted his torn and battered suit, trying to find the key. Not finding the key, the TARDIS opened her doors anyway, letting the Doctor stumble in. He collpased under his weight, falling into the healing coma, letting his body heal.

Worried, the TARDIS did the only thing she knew. She tried to locate her wolf. After searching for a gap in the universes, the TARDIS found her wolf, forcing her way through the walls of the universe, knowing the wolf can save her time lord.

The Doctor groaned in his sleep, feeling an unknown heat and pain in his head.

Rose heard the familiar whirring of the TARDIS. A sound she'd wanted to hear for so long. She slowly made her way outside, no…not walking. Stumbling. As she stumbled into the wrong side of the door, she reached into her pockets and pulled out her TARDIS key.

Sliding the key into the door, Rose pushed open the door and felt tears brim her eyes. The Doctor was collapsed on the floor of the TARDIS. He was hurt..How badly Rose didn't know…She rushed to the Doctor's side and placed her hands on his and a few tears fell from her eyes.

"Doctor…Doctor its me…I'm here…Its Rose…" She whispered even though he was asleep. Knowing he could hear her.

The Doctor's mind was locked while his body was healing. He relived the pain and the torture, feeling every wound be recreated as his body healed them. His mental form looked around his mind, seeing his past regenerations in chains. His current regeneration was cowering in the corner, much like his physical self did in the cell.

"_Please help me_." His regenerations cried together.

HIs 10th form stood up, limping towards his mental self.

"_You made this happen. We were caught and hurt because of you and your vengeance."_ He spat at himself.

The current Doctor looked towards the dark recess of his mind, seeing the Valeyard and the Time Lord Victorious behind bars. Turning his back on the dark corner, he heard something he thought he would never hear again. _Rose._

He followed her voice, opening his eyes in the physical world to see a familiar mop of blonde.

"Rose." He croaked., smiling.

Rose watched in slight worry as the Doctor twinged in his sleep. He was arguing with himself probably. Hoping to soothe the worried Time Lord, she brushed her thumb on the back of his hands.

As his eyes slowly opened, Rose gave a small sigh of relief. "Hello…" She laughed quietly. "Never thought I'd see you again. Seems the TARDIS knew just the person you needed, I think she knew you needed me." Rose whispered as she ran a hand in his hair. Still holding his hand. Worried this was one of her nightmares

He raised his hand to stroke her. Painfully, he brushed her hair away.

"How am I here?" He croaked, flicking his eyes to the ceiling of the TARDIS.

He cleared his throat, sitting up. Mentally he checked his body, checking his injuries. Sighing, he tested his newly healed body, standing up, holding his hand out to Rose. He made his way to the console. checking the statistics.

Smiling, happy that they hadn't destroyed the world, he turned to Rose, "Hello." He said, still slightly croaking.

"I don't even know how your here," Rose admitted honestly. Rose took his hand laughing as it had been the hand that was cut off the Christmas he regenerated. That hand had usually given her the creeps. Not today though. Rose gently pulled him into a hug and tears fell from her eyes as she hid her face in her jacket. "I missed you…"

The Doctor pulled her close, holding her tight, wincing slightly as she lent on his newly healed ribs.

"Rose," He asked when he pulled away, "Where are we in you time line?"

He wanted to make sure he didnt ask anything stupid that would destroy her time time. He wanted her with him, but he also knew that she had a fixed time line with the meta crisis. He wasnt being kind that day on the beach, he was fixing the time lines. Another reason why the time lord victorious was so appealing.

Rose frowned hearing him wince. "Sorry. Kinda forgot about that. Anyway...Its been about three years since you left me with the Human you...Dad and I had been working on those dimension cannons again.." Rose explained before continuing and he would interrupt her.

"I know I was supposed to be there for him, and I was. I was until some idiot killed him. Hit him and just drove off" Rose whispered with tears in her eyes.

The Doctor pulled her close, resting his lips on her hair.

"Rose, I really am so sorry." He whispered, blinking his own tears back.

"Doctor please, its not your fault…" Rose muttered. "We're together again…Traveling in the TARDIS…Its what he told me to do. Go and find you…"

The Doctor gave a watery smile. He then turned to the TARDIS, looking back to Rose.

"Come with me? Please. I don't want to be alone." The Doctor begged.

"Remember Doctor, I made my choice a long time ago and I'm never gonna leave you. Never Ever." Rose promised taking his hand and running her thumb on the back of his palm. "I do believe you owe me a trip yeah? Something about dogs with no noses?"

The Doctor smiled at her, taking her hand. He still didnt know how the TARDIS could find Rose is another universe, but he was happy to have her.

"Yes. Yes." The Doctor said, leaving her to go to the console, moving fast, trying to safely get them to their home universe. He looked down, biting his lip.

"Dont you want to say goodbye to anyone?" HE asked, licking his lips.

Rose gave a deep sigh as he asked her about final goodbyes. "I better see Mum one last time...you know how mum is" Rose said with a light laugh. Jackie and the Doctor had their moments together, but Rose did want to see her mother again. Hug Pete, and little Tony...

The Doctor watched her go, turning back to the scanner, trying to see what was wrong. He hit the monitor, trying to make it work. The words shifted to words he never wanted to see again. Blinking he hit the monitor. hoping he words Bad Wolf would disappear.

As Rose said her good bye's she did them quickly, she wanted to get back to the TARDIS…She felt like something was wrong. When the TARDIS was in sight, Rose felt a strong headache come to her…it was like one minute she had the headache….then _wham! _ Full on headache.

Except this was more than your normal headache. Rose heard the singing again…She'd only heard this song once in her life…When she'd saved the Doctor from the Daleks. "Doctor!" Rose cried as she placed her hands on her head.

The Doctor looked up, running out of the doors.

"Rose!" He called, pulling her close. HIs mind came alive at the touch of her skin. He didnt know what was wrong. He didnt know how to help. He was useless. He held her, rocking her as she cried out.

Rose clung to the Doctor as he Rocked her. "Doctor..." Rose whispered into his jacket. "The singing...The singing's back...They're singing in my head...someone is singing to me..." Unaware to the pair that clung to each other, the Bad Wolf was giving the Doctor something he needed. Someone to travel forever with...The TARDIS knew of their love for each other, so she was attempting to change Rose's DNA...to make her have two hearts instead of one...to become like her thief. The Doctor held her tight. Signals are warning flashed in his mind.

"Bu- But I took that out of you. I stopped this." He said, over and over, trying to convince himself. The TARDIS called louder, trying to get the Doctor's attention. He listened, trying to understand the thoughts and feelings from his ship. He picked her up, clutching her body, and walked to the med lab. He laid her down in the lab, putting on his glasses in a hurry, worried about her.

Rose clung to the Doctor picked her up. "Seems the Wolf had other ideas?" Rose said trying to make a joke out of the tense situation. Rose reached fr the Doctor's hand as soon as he placed his glasses on his face. Trying to calm him if she could. Knowing the Doctor, he wouldn't be able to think properly if he was as frazzled as he was now. "Doctor..Try and calm down. The TARDIS'll do everything she can."

Calm? Calm? Was this women insane?! How could he remain calm at a time like this! He froze, looking at the results on the TARIDS screen.

"That's not right." the Doctor said, taking his sonic to make better scans.

Rose looked at the Doctor worried. Whatever the scans said, made him speechless. "Doctor...Doctor what is it? What do they say?"

"NO!" The Doctor called out, unknown who too, Rose or the TARDIS.

"ɛfo ɛb nəfon lɑwnvɛj" (_NO! She's not right_) The Doctor cried in Gallifreyan, pulling at his hair. The Doctor then turned and looked at Rose and replied to her, slightly confused yet being perfectly serious.

"Your not human any more. Your Gallifreyan."


	2. Chapter 2

Rose looked at him shocked and baffled. Probably as much as he was at the moment. That couldn't be right. Rose was human as human can be! Rose was his pink and yellow human!

"Your meaning to tell me that the TARDIS re-wrote my DNA?" Rose asked baffled and ran a hand in her hair

"Apparently!" the Doctor cried, sitting on the chair, trying to wrap his mind around it. "Oh Rose." He whispered. blaming himself. Rose looked at him. The guilt was in his eyes. She'd seen that look before. "Don't you dare start." Rose said looking at him. "Don't go blaming yourself. The TARDIS is making sure your not aloe in the universe anymore" The Doctor sighed, rubbing his eyes tired. Secretly, he was glad, but he knew she was going to need a lot of training for her new mind and abilities. He also knew that he was a bad teacher and would scare her off.

"Doctor...You can help me with this. Can't you?" She asked gently taking his hands, trying to calm him. She didn't want him to be stressed over this. They would be together...Forever, just like she'd promised. Sure, the Doctor had his worries, but Rose wanted to calm him The Doctor rubbed his eyes, looking to her, his eyes still full of worry.

"The change is permanent, but I can help train you and train your new abilities." The Doctor sighed. Rose stood from the med bay exam table and pulled him into a hug and rubbed his back in a soothing matter. They would get through this. Together. Just like all the other troubles and rough patches they'd gotten trough.

"We'll get through this. Just like everything else..."

The Doctor sighed, resting his chin on her shoulder. "We have to. I need you to be safe." He took a deep breath, holding onto Rose.

"I will be safe, I'm not going anywhere" Rose promised still rubbing his back. The Doctor let go of her, sitting on the edge of the med bed. He missed the edge, sitting on the floor, picking his knees up. He sat on the cold floor, trying to figure out what he was going to do. He held his hand up, pulling Rose down next to him. Rose sighed and looked at him. He was obviously worried. She'd seen him maybe once this worried. When she'd made her way back and chosen to say with him while her mother and Mickey were in another Universe..She brushed her thumb on his hand and rested her head on his shoulder. The Doctor was baffled, if that was the word to use...He didn't know what to do. Well, maybe he did, but he didn't say anything to her if he did.

"Doctor...We'll figure out something, yeah? We always do." Rose assured him quietly. The Doctor gave her a tight smile, pulling her to his side.

"We have to Rose. We have to figure this out." He sighed, still unsure about everything. He wanted Rose to be safe. But he knew that this wasn't keeping her safe, not with the Ood and the Hunters that were after unique and rare species- like Time Lords.

Rose sighed as well, and cuddled into him. "You think you can show me that fingertip mind thing?" Rose asked, trying to change the subject. She'd never seen the Doctor do it but Madame De Pompadour did mention him touching her forehead with his fingertips...and entered her mind. The Doctor turned to her, sitting up on his knees. He rested his fingers on her temples.

"Open your mind and imagine a door for anything you dont want me to see." He instructed gently, pushing forward with his mind. Rose nodded slowly and took a deep breath before slowly relaxing, letting her own mind wander. Her eyes drifted closed as she left almost everything open for him. She had nothing to hide...not from the Doctor...not one thing... The Doctor smiled, seeing her mind so open. He gave a small laugh, seeing little Rose running around her mind.

'_See the door I came through, try walking through_.' He instructed gently. If Reinette could do it, his brilliant Rose could do it. Rose nodded very lightly as the Doctor still wandered through her mind. He was in her memories, just like Reinette had told her. It was a weird feeling, that was for sure, Seeing the door the Doctor had just gone through, Rose carefully made her way through. Rose had always wondered what went on in the Doctor's mind...What she actually saw...She hadn't expected. She gasped quietly seeing a memory of a beautiful planet...The Twin Suns...the wonderful orange sky...

"Is that...Gallifrey?" Rose asked him quietly as she watched a young boy run around into the grass. That had to be the Doctor, but Rose wasn't sure yet...The Doctor stiffened, slamming the door shut, blocking those memories from Rose.

"Please dont look there. Thats the start of the time war. I forgot about that door. Its my penance to have it open." He begged, not wanting her to see the pain and the destruction he caused during the war.

Rose nodded and frowned. "Sorry...That little boy running around...was that you?" Rose asked as she wandered through other memories. Smiling when she saw a younger Sarah Jane and K-9. The Doctor gave her a small smile and a mental affirmative.

"Look around the TARDIS blue door, ts unlocked. You might find a familiar face." He suggested, knowing that's where his previous regenerations were hiding.

Rose nodded and wandered around looking for the famous blue door. As she pushed the door open, Rose was greeted with a familiar face. Just like the Doctor said. There in front of her, stood a man in the familiar leather jacket and jumper. Their song was playing. The song that they danced to after the Blitz..Rose covered her mouth in surprise. The Doctor stood in the door way of his mind, nodding to his previous self.

"Ello again Rose." His ninth form said, stepping closer to her. While the Doctor, the tenth to be exact, knew that they were the same man, he thought that Rose might like to say good bye and too see the failed dress attempts from his previous selves. The Tenth stepped forward, nudging Rose, "He is me and I am him, but we are different. Dance with him, have a proper goodbye." He suggested, smiling.

Tears fell down Roses' eyes as she walked over to the 9th Doctor and hugged him tightly. She didn't mean to stain his shirt with her tears, but she couldn't help it. He had saved her life. Rose looked up at him. "See? The world didn't end just because the Doctor danced..." She said as a half sob, half laugh came out of her.

No," The ninth Doctor agreed, looking to his future self, "But I think the pretty boy is getting a little jealous. He was made for you. He was made becasue I wanted to stay with you. That man was made for your every need. Remember me, but love him. He is me." The ninth Doctor said, giving Rose a nudge to go to the Tenth Doctor.

The Doctor opened his arms, ready to take a hold of Rose.

Rose smiled and kissed the 9th Doctor's cheek, "You realize your saying your jealous of yourself?" Rose teased then walked over to the Tenth. "How could I forget you? You saved my life with only one word...'Run.' " Rose then looked around at all the other versions of the Doctor himself. There was one that caught her eye that made her smile. First, she saw the one with the long colorful scarf with K-9 next to him, and next to him was a blonde with a celery on his lapel. Rose laughed leaning into the Doctor. "I'm guessing the one with K-9 is the one you traveled with Sarah Jane in?"

The Doctor poked her side, "Oi, leave me past selves alone, but seriously, look at my six form." He pointed to the blond wearing the technicolor coat. He collapsed on himself, laughing at his own dress sense. Rose heard his sixth self mutter something in protest but Rose just shook her head. "Don't be too hard on him. He's a child at heart..."

"Look at him! What was I on?" He asked, poking his tongue out at his former self, "Have you had enough snoop time around my head or is there anything else you want to see?" He asked, ready to show her almost everything.

Rose nodded. "I'm good here...Is there anything else you wish to show me?" Rose asked looking up at him. She knew he'd probably want to see things in her mind too, but they would get to that later. The Doctor thought trying to see if there was anything else he would want Rose to see before shaking his head.

"Nothing important here. Anything you want me to see before I let go?" He asked. Rose paused thinking for a minute...She wanted him to see how she acted after he'd sent her home before she absorbed the Time Vortex. She nodded, deciding to let him see. "I think its behind a gold door...Its already open, so go ahead and look..." Rose whispered. The Doctor returned to her mind, opening the door. The golden light poured out. The Doctor watched as Rose fought with the TARDIS, trying to get back to him.

"Oh Rose." He said, turning back to her. Rose just stood in the doorway. Tears brimmed her eyes as the memory came back to her.

"I couldn't leave you there. Knowing you were dying. You had told me to have a good life...but I couldn't. I couldn't have a good life where you weren't a part of it..." Rose whispered quietly, as the scene then changed to where she was arguing with Mickey and her mother about leaving the Doctor. The Doctor turned back to her memories, watching her argue with her mum. He never thought he was miss Jackie, but seeing her through Rose's eyes.

He continued watching, moving back to take her hand, letting her know that he was there for her. He watched as Mickey forced open the TARDIS with a big yellow truck and he heard the song of the TARDIS in Rose's head. Rose winced quietly, hearing the song in her head again. She'd had very small memories of that day. After she looked into the heart of the TARDIS, everything had gone blank…All she'd heard was the music, and Daleks taking to her…Rose slowly backed up and closed that door.

"Sorry….my head started to hurt a little…" she apologized and turned hearing Pete's voice and her younger self giggle behind another door. "A door filled of things I wish I could have had…." Rose whispered The Doctor shut the Bad Wolf door, not wanting to cause her pain. He pulled her close, kissing her hair.

"I dont think you need that life. You grew up brilliantly." He told her, grasping the time lines, not liking the idea of not meeting Rose is Pete survived. He was selfish, but he needed Rose. Rose nodded slowly and wrapped her arms around the Doctor's waist and smiled up at him.

"You want to see my favorite door?" Rose asked, walking towards a pink and yellow door. She was excited to show him what was inside...Her favorite memories shared between her and the Doctor. Both past and present.

The Doctor ducked his head, hiding his face in her hair. "Thats not your favorite door Rose. Cant be." He said, opening the door, hearing her cockney laughter mixed with his gruff northern tones, or mixed with his young Estuary vowels. He kissed her hair, closing the door. Rose smiled over at him.

"Believe me now? Its my favorite door because it has you and me in it together...Just as things should be."


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh Rose." He said, taking his hands away from her temples, snapping back into his body. Rose smiled as her eyes opened.

"Now I know how Reinette feels…." Rose said quietly. "She told me about some of the things she'd seen but….There's so much more to you then she realized"

The Doctor shook his head, "Reinette didnt know half of what you know. What she did, she did with out permission. Thats close to mind rape. I let you in. I wanted you to see and one day, I might be strong enough to show you Gallifrey. But not yet. I cant." He told her, offering a hand to help her stand. He cracked his back, complaining that they should have gone someplace more comfortable before doing that.

Rose frowned apologetically. Now that she stood up, feeling stiff, she nodded. "Yeah, didn't think about that...Sorry." She apologized before cracking her own back. "I wonder what else I can do..." Rose whispered looking at the console...

The Doctor stood back, watching Rose. She had an unnatural glow about her, but he wouldnt have her any other way. Rose's fingers grazed over the many buttons and knobs on the console. There were so many places she and the Doctor could go. New planets to discover. Lives to save. Rose looked over at him and smiled before making her way to the monitor, the sphere's that were usually there, were just words..

"Hang on...I thought the TARDIS couldn't translate Gallifrayan?"

The Doctor shook his head, "She doesnt. Your reading it. Your reading and understanding Gallifreyan." He nodded to the console, watching the words rearrange, sort of the like a game for Rose. "She will change the word. Right now, it is an English word written in Gallifreyan but she might write a Gallifreyan word that you have to translate into English. Understand?" He asked, ready for the game.

Rose nodded slowly, trying to understand. "Yeah...I think so..." She nodded. Rose watched as the TARDIS took her through each of the letters, and was re arranging them for her. Once she got an idea for things, Rose thought of something she could try and translate. Rose ran over to the memory room and found an old Cot that had gallifrayan writing on it. She smiled when she understood the name on it and muttered it to herself... "Theta Sigma..."

The Doctor nodded, glaring at the TARDIS. He knew what those words meant, but did Rose. "Yup. Do you know the significance of those words?" He asked, knowing thats what the TARDIS wanted. Rose thought for a moment, it was a name of some kind, but whos name was it? After thinking for a moment she turned and looked at him.

"Its your name isn't it...?" She asked him quietly

"Weeeeelllllll, its the academy nickname I was given." He explained, tugging his ear. In English, it loosly translated to death. But Theta Sigma sounded nice coming from Rose. Rose nodded, she had to think for a minute which name she preferred better. Did she like calling him Theta or Doctor? Looking over at him, she walked over and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I think I like Theta better than Doctor. It's more fun to say." Rose grinned

The Doctor screwed his nose up, "Only in private. A time lord's true name, even a nickname is sarcred. Call me it if you want, in fact, id love you too, but only when we are alone." He begged, breaking nearly every Gallifreyan rule. Rose nodded, something told her his name was special. Rose then looked up at him.

"Okay, how about this...I'll only call you Theta when its just you and me in the TARDIS...That way, no one else will know except you and me."The Doctor nodded, glad she understood how important this was to him.

"I would like that. I like how it sounds when you say it." He told her. Rose smiled and walked over to him, a small smile formed on her face. A smile she knew he liked

"Is that so," Rose paused, still getting used to his nickname. "Theta?" As she said his name, she felt a blush form on her cheeks. She loved saying his name, but deep down she wished he'd have a special name for her too when it was just them in the TARDIS. A shiver went down his spine, hearing his name, or part of his name, from her lips.

"My speical Rose." He said kissing her cheek. Rose looked down and felt her cheeks grow warmer from another burst of blush that must have formed on her cheeks. With a glint of adventure in her eyes, Rose looked up at him,

"Where should we go this time eh?"

The Doctor took her hand, smiling down at her. "Anywhere you want." The Doctor said to her.

Rose raised an eyebrow. "Anywhere? Anytime?" Rose paused thinking. "What about the Renaissance?" The Doctor nodded, telling her to get changed as he set the coordinates. Rose grinned like a little kid at Christmas, running down to the wardrobe and trying on all sorts off dresses. She had to find a dress that was perfect, but something the Doctor would like. After finding a pink gown, she walked back out into the Console room, and cleared her throat trying to get the Doctor's attention The Doctor looked up, speechless.

"Rose, pretty." He spat out, eyes wide. Rose laughed at his reaction and walked over kissing his cheek.

"Got you speechless have I? That's the second time I've gone and done that to you. The first time I did that was our second trip together remember?"

"You look good all dressed up." He defended, throwing down the TARDIS lever, sending them to the Middle Ages, Italy for the vRose laughed as they walked. "You always babble too much...but I like it. It makes me seem smart"Renaissance period. Rose held onto the TARDIS as she smiled over at him. This thrill of the TARDIS traveling never became boring for her. It was an adventure of its own. Feeling the TARDIS settle, Rose grinned running towards the door laughing.

"This one's mine!"

"You had 1860 Cardiff." He whined, racing after her, picking up his coat as he passed the coral."Whadda think?" He asked, pulling on his coat.

Rose laughed at him. "You've gotten more first times than me anyway" She teased then looked around. "Its beautiful here..." She said smilimg

"Just be careful," HE warned, "It may look pretty but there are so many human illness's around." Rose turned and looked at him before walking up to him and whispered quietly.

"Your meaning to tell me you brought me into the plague!?" She whispered. "Are you kidding?"

"Your the one the suggested it! And not the plague. But some illnesses. And it probably wont affect you or me." He said, scratching his head. Rose sighed then looked at him she smiled at him then took his hand.

"Okay, how about you lead us then?" Rose didn't mean a time where there was illnesses, but then again, there was illness anywhere really.

The Doctor took her hand, leading her down the streets of Italy, giving her the usual babble about the streets, the buildings and the people.

Rose laughed as they walked. "You always babble too much...but I like it. It makes me seem smart"

"What is wrong with my technobable?" The Doctor asked with mock outrage. before continuing his babble, but this time about the origins of babble. Rose laughed again and decided not to interrupt him again. She looked around the county side and smiled at their surroundings. It was beautiful, unlike anything she'd seen before.

"It's beautiful." The Doctor said, catching onto what she was looking at, "Makes you yearn for a simpler time." He said, biting his lip, holding back the question he didnnt dare to ask. Rose turned and looked at him, looking slightly confused at his comment.

"Simpler? What do you mean? You wish things were like this all the time?" Rose asked and could tell there was something he wanted to say. "What's wrong? You know you can ask me anything."

"Do you regret it? Regret me? Do you want to stop one day. You and me on a planet somewhere. Kids? A house with a white picket fence? The dog? The whole nine yards?" He asked, not meeting her eye. Rose just looked at him, speechless for a moment. Where'd this come from all of a sudden? Sure when they were on that ship with the Ood they'd joked about setteling down when they thought he'd lost the TARDIS but...Did he really want that?

"No..." Rose started, "No I don't regret meeting you...I've never regretted any time I've had with you. I mean, I love running with you. Its an adventure every day. Its way better than what my life was before I met you." Rose said being honest with him.

"But don't you want to settle down, kids, dogs, fence, apple pie life?" The Doctor asked, thinking she would be a good wanted to give her everything, but he could never give her that life.

Rose thought for a moment. "Maybe, one day...I've got my whole life ahead of me...Besides, I'm not leaving you for anything in the world. I promised you forever and I'm never leaving you...Remember?" The Doctor sighed, wishing that were true. They all left him in the end. Even Rose would go. She promised forever, but he knew she wouldnt keep her promise. Instead, he sighed, pulling her close.

"Yeah." He muttered.

Rose held onto him wrapping her arms around his waist. "What about you? If you had the choice, would you want to settle down and start a family with me?" He'd asked her but now she wanted to see how he felt. Rose looked up at him with tears in her eyes. Did he really feel that way? No, he couldn't feel that way. Rose really wanted to smack him, but she fought the urge.

"You said that with Sarah Jane. I thought things had changed. Yes, you may be a Time Lord, but that doesn't mean you have to be a _Stupid Ape!_" Rose shouted at him and ran off towards her room with tears falling down her cheeks

"Rose?!" The Doctor called, chasing after her, "I want to have a family with you, but it is not medically possible." Catching up to her, he pulled her close, "After Gallifrey, I never thought it possible. I still dont. But if it could, with anyone, I wish it were with you." Rose tried to pull away from him as he hugged her. He wanted a family, but with his time lord genes and her human ones, he was right. It wasn't possible, but then she heard something that made her just cling to him. If he could pick anyone in the universe to have a family with...it would be _her_. Rose slowly pulled away and looked at him.

"Are you at least willing to try?"

The Doctor fought the urge to scratch his head. Try? Like sex? But.. he knew that they would never be compatible? Did she mean clinical treatments? "Yes. I want to try. With you. For you. But, dont get your hopes up, please. I dont want to see you disappointed." He muttered, holding onto her. Rose looked at him and kissed him softly before pulling away. He was willing to try..and that's all she'd ever ask for.

"Okay..." She nodded looking up at him. "I know things won't work but...maybe we'll have a miracle right? There's always a chance. I know there is a big chance nothing won't happen but...if there was anyone I'd want to be with...its you." She smiled and smirked pulling away from him and walked towards the wardrobe, looking or something that he'd like, The Doctor nodded, watching her go. He tried to calculate the chances of conception. If she was fully human, it would have been 5%, but now, it was closer to 35%. Time Lord conception was always difficult, the species having chosen to use Looms instead.

Rose scrambled through the wardrobe. There had to be _something._ After smiling to herself, after finding what she hoped was a suitable outfit, Rose slipped on the purple top and underwear and then, covered herself with a purple covering. She was nervous, she'd never been with anyone before. Not even Mickey. This moment was special for her, and she had butterflies in her stomach as she slowly made her way through the halls and towards her room. "Doctor? I'm in my room when your all set..." She called out before walking into her bedroom on the TARDIS


	4. Chapter 4

_**WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A SMUT RELATED SCENE!**_

* * *

The Doctor made his way to her room, unsure why she wanted him to go in here. He knocked on her door, pushing it open gently. He stopped, hearts skipping a beat. "Rose." He breathed. Rose turned around with a blush.

"Hey…." She whispered as she took the covering off. "Whatcha think?" She asked nervous about his reaction "Wow." HE muttered, looking at her. He moved slower to her, pulling her into a soft kiss. He didn't know what else to say, but he was letting her set the pace. She was the one in control. Rose smiled at his reaction, she'd made him speechless again. Rose kissed him back, slowly wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled his body closer to hers trying to close any space in between them. The Doctor kissed her back, gripping at her back. He'd never ever imagined kissing Rose, and yet here they were, barely clothed and he was kissing her. Rose's hands slid down his chest and helped him slide out of his blue suit jacket, letting it crumple to the floor at his feet. Afterwards, she pulled up his blue shirt over his head as best he could. Rose knew what she wanted, and this moment was special enough as it was...because she was with the Doctor, and they had each other.

The Doctor fingered what little clothing she was wearing. He watched her, as he stood shirtless in her room. His hands were shaking, trying to untie her clothing. He took a deep breath, trying to steady himself. It was him and Rose. Nothing would come between them. He pulled her close, kissing her as he pulled off her top, leaving her as shirtless as him. Rose pulled back breathed quietly trying to catch her breath. Rose let out a soft smile and looked at him as her head rested on his.

"Seems your just as nervous as I am..." She whispered with a light laugh.

"Well, its been a while." He stuttered, moving her hair with his shaking hand. He took a shaky breath, looking at her. Rose smiled at him and gave a nervous shaky breath of her own. It was obvious he was nervous, but so was she. Her heart felt like it was racing a million miles an hour, but she still had the joy of the butterflies she felt in her stomach whenever she was with him. The Doctor took a shaky hand, tracing the curves of her let out a shaky breath, feeling her stomach tense under his touch.

Rose smiled softly and her hands moved toward his trousers and slowly began to loosen them. He was nervous and Rose could just imagine how fast his hearts must have been beating at that very Doctor drew in a sharp breath. He touched her hands, stilling them, helping her undo the button. His hearts pounding, nearly escaping his chest as she was doing that too him. Rose's head snapped up as he placed his hands on hers, did he not want her to? Then, she felt his help with the button, she gave a very small shaky sigh. Rose slowly slid them off and let them clump to the floor, leaving the Doctor in only his underwear. Her cheeks felt warm, which meant she was probably blushing..Then again, the Doctor always made her blush.

The Doctor stepped out of his trousers, kicking them away. He felt slightly self conscious, standing in just his boxers. He took a deep breath, looking into Rose's hazel eyes. He reached up, slipping her bra strap down, never leaving her eyes, making sure she was okay with this movement. The look in Rose's eyes told him it was okay. She simply smiled at him. "I'm okay if you don't want to do this Doctor..." Rose said quietly, although, seeing as both of them were pretty much naked already in her room there was no pretty much no going back now.

"I want too," He said, "I very want too. Its just been a while." He muttered, stroking her bare shoulder. He pushed down the other strap, tracing her shoulder there, giving her soft skin on her shoulder a kiss. He looked at her, pressing his lips to hers. He pulled away quickly, brushing his nose with his. When the Doctor's fingers grazed her bare shoulder, a shiver went down her spine. As he pressed his lips on her's, Rose kissed back but then he pulled away and took his hand and slowly walked over to the bed and kissed him again, pulling them down so the was on the bottom. One of her hands was on his left heart and the other was wrapped around his neck trying to pull her closer to him.

The Doctor leaned into her touch, hearts skipping a beat. He smiled at her, holding her close. He was pretty sure that she could feel his heart beating under her hand. The Doctor bit her bottom lip, gently. Rose let out a very small moan as he bit her lip gently, the Doctor's heart was racing, as was hers. Rose then started kissing his cheek then moving down to his neck and his shoulder. Rose was trying to make this a good memory for both of them, him being her first and everything, she knew it would be perfect either way, because it was with him.

The Doctor lightly ran his nails over her spine, letting his cold hands cover her back. He pulled away, gently tugging down the last layer that separated them. Rose felt a cool shiver trickle down her spine as his hands covered her back and his nails on her spine. She felt a little awkward now being completely nude in front of the Doctor, but that thought was soon washed away as she placed her hands on the waistband of his boxers and slowly removed them enough that he could just kick them off if he wanted to. She then began placing soft kisses down his neck and down his shoulder.

The Doctor titled his head, letting her attack his neck. His eyes fluttered closed, liking the feeling of her on his neck. A time lord was always more sensitive and during arousal, his senses were even more hightened. Rose continued kissing his neck and began kissing his chest then back up kissing him softly but then the kisses grew more passionate, her need for him growing as time passed. The Doctor traced her curves, loving the feeling of her soft skin under his touch. He looked to her, kissing her cheek, moving his lips over her face, reaching her lips. He kissed her, biting her lip. Rose kissed him back, a moan escaping her.

Afterwards, Rose lay next to the Doctor trying to catch her breath and smiled at him and kept a hand on his cheek and smiled over at him, it had been everything she'd imagined. There were no words that could describe how she felt right now. Well, maybe one..._Love. _The Doctor held her tight, smelling her hair, smelling everything that was Rose. His hearts were pounding, beating to hers, beating for her. Rose smiled more and curled into the Doctor's chest and smelt a faint colonge on him, it wasn't too much. It was just enough. Rose sighed happily and looked up giving him a soft kiss.

"I love you..." she whispered running a hand in his hair. He opened his mouth, ready to say it back. He felt it. He did love her. He froze. He couldn't form the words. Not in English or in Gallifreyan. He closed his mouth, biting his lip. He wanted to tell her, he really did, but he couldn't form the words. Rose looked at him and watched his expression. She knew what he felt, and that he'd wanted to say it. She placed her fingertips on his lips and smiled.

"Quite right too, eh Doctor?" Rose whispered knowing that it was his own way of telling her how he felt. The Doctor gave her a small smile, glad she knew. He wanted to tell her, but his throat kept closing. He pulled her tighter, kissing her hair, glad that she knew what he wanted to say, even if he could never get the words out. Rose cuddled into him and rested her head on his shoulder. Everything was perfect. Nothing could ever tear them apart. Even if someone threatened to, the Doctor would stop Doctor was glad she knew, glad that he didn't have to say it. HE would. He would make her happy. He pulled her close, rubbing his nose against her's.

Rose smiled and looked up at him. "What should we do now?" Rose asked. She honestly didn't want to move from his arms. She felt save in his arms. Then again, she always felt safe in the Doctor's arms. "Honestly, I'm fine with staying right here and not moving." Rose admitted.

The Doctor nodded against her, holding her close. "Just sleep Rose. Rest because we have so many adventures. So many things to see. Oh Rose, it is beautiful out there. The stars and the plants, the people and the creatures. It is so beautiful, and I get to share them with you." Rose smiled and closed her eyes and listened to the Doctor. If anyone knew the Universe, it was him. He knew it forwards and back. Well, most of it anyway. Deep down, she wished she could have at least gotten the chance to have seen Gallifrey, but she knew she would when the Doctor was ready.

"We get to see them together. Just like everything, and nothing can ever separate us."

"Thats right. Every star. Every planet. Its waiting. And they need you to sleep first." He reminded pulled her close, closing his eyes, not sleeping but resting besides Rose, feeling safe. Rose smiled softly, and slowly fell asleep. Though she did not wish to. She wanted to just lay with the Doctor. Then again, she did need rest with all they running they'd had ahead of them


	5. Chapter 5

The Doctor didnt realize, but he fell asleep. Slowly, he brought himself back to consciousness, He tighten his arms around Rose, content to lay there with her close. Rose smiled in her sleep, finally sleeping well for once, there was nothing that could make her not sleep. Not to mention she had the Doctor there with her. For long nights, she wouldn't be able to sleep because she was so worried about the Doctor and if he was alright. Rose eventually opened her eyes slowly and looked up at the Doctor. "Hello you."

"Good morning." He whispered, smiling at her. He raised a hand, stroking the hair off her face, "Did you sleep well?'" He asked. Nodding, Rose smiled and kissed his cheek smiling.

"Yes, I did. I think that's because I'm with you." Rose smiled.

The Doctor ducked his head, hiding his grin. He sat up, giving Rose a smile. He looked around the room, trying to find his clothes. They were a bit hasty, kicking clothes off everywhere. Rose laughed seeing that cheeky grin she'd always loved. Slightly wrapping herself in the sheet, Rose looked around. It looked like a hurricane had come into her room and thrown things everywhere. Rose sighed quietly and smiled just looking at the Doctor as he got dressed. The Doctor covered himself with a pillow, feeling self conscious now that they werent in the middle of.. that. He used his toe to bring his boxers closer. Pulling them on, and feeling more comfortable, the Doctor stood up, pulling on his trousers, finding his shirt on the dresser and shrugging into his suit jacket. Looking around for his tie, he turned to Rose, adjusting the fabric around his neck.

"Ready?" He asked. Rose laughed as he covered himself, before standing up looking for her own clothing and getting dressed herself.

"Aw come on. No need to be nervous around me..." Rose giggled. After putting on her shirt, she smiled and nodded. "Ready."

The Doctor smiled, leading her to the console room. He looked over the console, before smirking, sitting on the jump seat. "You fly her." He instructed, not going to give any hints. Rose just looked at him, he wanted her to fly the TARDIS. He wasn't even going to help her.

"You've got to be joking! You want _me_. To Fly the TARDIS, _on my own?!_" Rose asked then sighed and looked at the console. "Alright old girl...Lets see what you got!" Rose exclaimed before running round the TARDIS. The Doctor flinched, watching her fly the TARDIS. She had hit a few wrong buttons, that normally would have killed them, if the TARDIS wasnt correcting nearly every movement. The Doctor bit his lip, trying not to correct her. Rose sighed aggravated as she ran around how did the Doctor do it all!? At least the TARDIS was helping her, but the act of flying a six pilot TARDIS on your own sure was harder than it looked. The Doctor watched her, hoping she wouldn't cause too much damage to the circuits. He would fix them when she took a nap anyway. Letting out a breath of relief when the TARDIS landed, he stood, offering her his hand.

"Ready to see where you took us?" He asked. Rose took a deep breath of relief with the Doctor as she felt the TARDIS land. Looking over at him, she took his hand and nodded.

"Allons-y Doctor."

"ALLONS-Y" He replied with gusto, running to the door, grabbing his coat on the way out. HE stopped before leaving, turning to Rose. Rose laughed as he ran towards the door but then looked confused as he stopped before opening the door. Why was he stopping? Had she done something wrong?

"Doctor? What is it? You can go first this time." Rose said looking at him. He bit his lip, offering his hand out shyly. Even after everything they had done, he was still reduced to a school boy when he wanted to do something with her. Rose nodded and took his hand smiling looking at him. She'd gotten the hint that he wanted them to go through those doors together.

"Together."

The Doctor smiled at her, using his free hand to push open the TARDIS doors, leading them to the new world. Rose stepped out with the Doctor in tow. Rose looked around in awe. Rose landed them someplace beautiful and covered in snow.

"Its like a Christmas wonderland"

The Doctor walked out, holding her hand, standing in the snow with a smile, "Nice piloting skills." He said, walking through the snow. Rose looked at him, remembering the last time she'd seen snow with him. Instead of snow it was ash...that first true Christmas they'd spent together. Christmas with Charles Dickens didn't really count...

"This is real snow right?" Rose asked. "Where are we anyway?"

"Yep. Real snow." The Doctor said, sticking his tongue out, catching the flakes on his tongue. He turned in a circle, looking around, "I think we are on the planet, Slivah." The Doctor said, giving her a grin.

"Sliyah?" Rose asked hearing the name of the planet. That was a strange name for a planet, but then again, Rose had heard of many weird named planets with the Doctor before

"Oi! Whats wrong with Slivah? Its a good planet. Inhabited by glowly balls of lights called the Vah. And it is about 46.09 dot ** and it is the time of the Great Winter." He explained, sticking his hands in his pockets, walking through the snow. Rose nodded laughing at the Doctor's ramble. Proud of herself because she'd actually landed them on a fun planet and not a dangerous one. With a childish grin on her face, Rose picked up a pile of snow and threw it at the Doctor's head and back. The Doctor stopped, flinching as the cold hit his head.

"You did not just do that." The Doctor growled, bending down to collect his ammo before throwing a sneak attack back at her. Rose squealed in laughter as he threw some snow at her, missing. Just barely, but he still missed. Rose then ran behind a snowbank and began making several snowballs. The snowfight war had begun.

"Your never gonna get me Doctor!" Rose taunted laughing. The Doctor laughed, shaping another ball of snow. He would get his aim right this time. He raised his eye brows, laughing as he ducked before his own snow bank, ducking out of the way of her throws.

"Your going down Tyler!" Rose laughed as she leaned against her snow bank. She hadn't had this much fun in years! Rose peaked out looking for any sign of the Doctor trying to throw a clump of snow at her. Creeping out of her bank, Rose slowly made her way towards the Doctor's bank, trying to throw some snow on top of his head. The Doctor held his ammo, creeping over to Rose's side of the snow war, ready to throw it on her head, or even down her shirt. He gave no battle cry, throwing himself over the top of the snow bank, stopping shirt when the snow trench was empty. He turned, seeing Rose in the same position. He narrowed his eyes, throwing the snow balls before jumping over her snow bank.

Rose let out a shriek as the snow balls the Doctor had thrown hit her in the back and were quite cold. Colder than Earth snow that was for sure. Rose laughed with a smile and rushed over to him dropping her ammo and tackled him to the ground rolling them in the snow. "You look good snowy." Rose laughed.

"Your prettier snowflake." He said, watching the stirred up snow fall around her head, "But your my snowflake." He said, smiling when one landed on her nose. Rose smiled and nodded at his remark.

"I'll always be your snowflake. Nothing's gonna make me change my mind. I love you and only you." The Doctor smiled, standing up, offering her his hand, helping her stand up.

"Come on then snowflake. We have a planet to explore." The Doctor said, taking her hand, giving her knuckles a kiss. Rose nodded and stood up carefully with his help. The planet was so beautiful, one of the more beautiful planets she'd been on a while.

"Have you ever been here before?" Rose asked.

"Yup." The Doctor said, making his way over the snow bank, pointing out the lights of the inhabitants dancing in the snow. Rose glanced over at the dancing inhabitants with a smile. They were so happy. She couldn't think of a better place. It was a perfect place. She'd taken them to a place with no danger. At least not yet...and Rose didn't want to jinx that.

"They are celebrating the new snow." The Doctor explained softly, not wanting to interrupt the dance, "Its like new life for them. New beginnings." Rose smiled and nodded, remembering the last time she'd danced with the Doctor. In the TARDIS after saving Nancy and little Jamie. Rose then got an idea and looked over at the Doctor.

"Still got those moves you told me about?" Rose whispered.

"Puh-lease. My moves went super nova when I regenerates. " The Doctor bragged, offering her in hand, ready to dance with her. Rose took a deep breath and giggled hearing him being all braggy and still sassy as usual. She took her hand in his and slowly placed her hand around his waist and looked up at him.

"Fair warning...I haven't danced in a while"

"Doesn't matter." The Doctor said softly, taking her waist. he took her hand, swaying with her gently. Rose let out a smile and swayed with him and slowly rested her head on his shoulder. This was a nice moment...Just them, dancing in the snow, together. The Doctor held her close, kissing the side of her head, glad to just be close to her. Rose glanced up at him before whispering a question

"Doctor, do you remember the first day we met...? It seems like only yesterday...You saving me from the Autons and me saving you from the nestine conciousness."

"Course I do. Best day of of my life." He hummed, unsure why she was asking, "Did you know that I dont usually ask people twice. But before asking you again, someone changed my mind." He said, remembering that he needed to cross his own time line and show off his Rose, to get the younger, broken time lord to go back to the blonde Londoner. Rose then pulled back slightly to look at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Who did? Who changed your mind?" Rose asked curious. "Can we go see?" Rose asked now growing excited.

"You did. You changed my mind. Well, I cross my time line, show you off. And make past me jealous. But you changed my mind. I remember that my next form looked so happy. I wanted that, and I made sure I got it." He explained, but looked over her shoulder. They didn't need to cross his time line. He already did. He stopped, turning her around to the younger time lord.

"Wave hello, Rose." As Rose heard the Doctor say that _she_ was the one that changed his mind, Rose just looked confused. Then as he turned her around she gasped quietly.

"Doctor...Its...but you but..." Rose stammered seeing his younger leather jacket monkey eared self.

"Wibbey wobbely timey wimey." he waved off, giving a wave to his younger self. "He will figure out who I am, and then will see you. Then he will put one plus one together, seeing im happy and rather dashing, then go back to ask you again. Brilliant isnt it?" He explained, giving her a small smile. Rose just stood in shock and quickly ran over to the younger Doctor giving him a quick hug.

"Take her to the end of the earth..." Rose suggested before moving back to her Doctor. "Have a _fantastic _ live Doctor...I know you will though..." The Doctor watched, pacified as he felt the time lines close. He called her back, taking her in his arms. She did a good thing. She ensured her future. Rose smiled into the hug as she held the Doctor close. As she pulled back, Rose looked up at him.

"I fixed the timeline didn't I?" Rose asked then let out a laugh. 'Guess this is what Marty McFly felt like..."

"How did you know that? That you fixed the time lines?" He asked, wondering if she was developing a time sense. Rose paused. How _did_ she know?

"I-I don't know..." Rose whispered looking at him. "I guess I just thought it was one of those fixed point things...so when the other you went back for...well, me...it made sure I'd stay with you..."

"No. no, you did good. But its hoow you know." He stressed the word, taking her hand, making her look at him. Rose gave him the look that meant she didn't know. It was true, Rose didn't know how she did it. It just happened.

"We can train you later, get you to hone and understand the skill." he said, trying to be optimistic. Rose nodded and brushed her thumb on his hand.

"Thank You..." Rose managed to whisper. "I'm glad to have you as a teacher"

"You wont be. Im ruthless." He said, only half joking. Rose laughed along with him, he couldn't be that bad. I meean, he taught that physic's class didn't he? "But you should know, i barely passed my exams." He warned. Rose nodded.

"So your not a good test taker." Rose said with a shrug. "All people aren't. I didn't get any A Levels either remember?"

"Who needs A levels. Your a time traveler now.. You learn from first hand experience." The Doctor said, proud of her. Rose looked down have embarrassed, but she could tell he was proud of her. He'd always been proud of her it seemed. Helping each other out when they had to. They'd gone through thick and thin together...Through the good times and the bad.

"Hey, don't do that." He said gently, lifting her head up with a finger under her chin. "Don't hide from me. I've spent too long without you." He said softly, stroking the soft warmth of her cheek.

Rose smiled and nodded. "Don't worry Doctor. I'm not going anywhere soon. I can't leave you just yet...I'll never leave you. I don't think I'd have the heart to break your own hearts again..."

"You hold my hearts very tight. Be gentle. They are fragile." If he could, he would tear out his hearts, and give them to her, showing her that she owns them. All companions have a special place in his hearts, but whats the point of having two hearts, if you couldn't give double the love. Rose nodded. Rose knew the Doctor's emotions were fragile. She'd seen that effect after he'd come back from trying to bring Reinette on board with them for one trip. He'd said he was fine, but Rose knew him better than that. Rose leaned over and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. She would be gently with him. She would give her life for his in a heart beat and she knew he'd do the same for her. In a hearts beat.

The Doctor rested his head in the crook of her neck, content to be close to her. Rose sighed and hugged him. "You sure your going to be alright Doctor?" Rose asked him quietly.

Just happy you here." He said honestly. He didn't know what he would do without her. Rose looked up with a smile, "happy to be here with you too. She whispered. Rose decided then and there that she'd always be with him. She couldn't imagine life without him.


	6. Chapter 6

The Doctor pulled away, telling her to wait there. He kissed her hair, holding his arms out, telling her to wait as he run back into the TARDIS. What better time for a date night? He thought as he ran to the kitchens for a moonlight snow picnic with the little glowy things are light. Rose laughed as he ran off and she sat up, curious as to where he was going. She did get excited because the Doctor seemed really excited about something. She'd hardly ever seen him this happy before.

"Doctor, is everything alright?" Rose called wondering if he needed any help. He jumped, hearing her voice, sending the plates and cutlery to the floor with a crash. He flinched, calling back that he was fine, collecting the items he dropped, thanking any deity that it wasn't the food. He put everything in a basket, including the food and ran back outside to Rose and presented the basket with a flourish.

"Picnic?" Rose felt a smile and a blush form on her cheeks as she giggled at him.

"I'd love to. Besides, how could I say no to you?" The Doctor grinned wider, sinking to his knees beside her. He placed the basket down, pulling out a bottle of pop, and the food the TARDIS prepared. He spread out a blanket, patting it gently, silently asking her to join him. He took out the bag of hot fresh chips, wrapping them, presenting them with a smile. Rose walked over onto the blanket and sat next to him with a smile and she couldn't help but laugh as she saw what was in the bag. Chips. Just like they'd had on their first "date." Rose took one with a smile.

"Mmm. These are much better than the one's back home. I still can't believe you remembered that date with chips..."

"Its our thing. And this body loves chips more than the last." He said, picking up a chip and popping it in his mouth, savoring the flavour. "These really are better." He said, smiling, sticking his thumb in his mouth, still tasting the flavour Rose let out another laugh and leaned against him.

"I cant imagine why..."

"Its you." He said, leaning down and kissing her hair. He loved the feeling of her around him. Rose looked up with a raised eyebrow. Her? What did she have to do with the chips? She just shrugged it off and sighed quietly. "

Everything's perfect" Rose whispered interlacing her fingers with his.

"Yeh it is." He agreed, stroking the back of her hand. Everything was perfect with her around. Rose simply smiled as a song lyric came into her mind as she said it out loud.

"I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words...How wonderful life is..now your in the world..."

"Cheeky." The Doctor said, tapping her nose. He knew that she was trying to say and he agreed all the way. Rose laughed as he tapped her nose. Okay, so that was a little cheesy, but it was still cute just the same. The Doctor cleared his throat, shuffling back. He reached into the basket pulling out the chocolate mouse. "Dessert?" He asked holding out the chocolate treat. Rose laughed and smiled.

"Now that's not fair. You know I can't resist anything chocolate. Did you make this or did the TARDIS help you?" The Doctor laughed, dipping his finger in the mouse, scooping some up and sucking it off his fingers, smirking at her, teasing her with the mouse. Rose then laughed and moved it out of his hand and then 'tackled' him to the ground and gave him a quick kiss without thinking trying to taste the mouse.

"I win"

"Win? This wasnt a compitiion, but now I have you.. right where I want you." the Doctor growled, pushing her down, kissing her soundly. Rose giggled and kissed him back slinking her arms around his Doctor smiled into her kiss, loving the warmth of her around him. He pulled back, letting her breathe. He ducked his head down, hiding the faint blush that spread over his cheeks. Rose looked up at him and felt a smirk form on her lips.

"Doctor...Are you blushing?" She giggled feeling a blush of her own forming.

"Nooo." The Doctor denied, obviously lying. Rose burst into laughter kissing his nose.

"You so totally are! I never knew you could blush."

"Shuddup." He mummbeled, batting her away, scrunching up his nose. Rose frowned and took his hand.

"Aw, come on. You know I'm only teasing you right?"

"Course I do." he said, a grin spreading to his face, ear to ear. Rose gave him a playful shove then took the cup of mouse and shoved it in his face and stood and then began running as fast as she could. He'd try and get payback, but Rose was too busy laughing.

"Rose?" The Doctor called in a question, standing up, leaving their things in the ground, chasing after her with a smile. Still laughing, Rose tried to get around him. trying to not get caught.

"Its about time you smiled again Doctor. You've seemed down lately so I thought I'd try somethin." she giggled

"Well it worked cheeky." He said, catching up to her, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her to his chest. Rose laughed again and kissed his nose.

"Hi there" she blushed still trying not to laugh.

Hello" He hummed, rubbing his nose with hers, giving a version of an 'eskimo kiss'. Rose couldn't help but giggle at that. Where had he learned that. Oh who was she kidding. Knowing the Doctor, he'd probably helped invent the thing. "Whats that for?" He asked with a smile, hearing her little laugh, holding her tighter to him. Rose smiled and shook her head.

"Its nothing. Just me thinking." Rose whispered. "I'm betting you invented the 'Eskimo Kiss' didn't ya?"

"I helped, a bit." He said, not boasting, but bashful. Rose giggled

"What don't you help with. Honestly. you think your so impressive."

I am so impressive?!" He said, feeling a sense of daja'vu from his ninth form. Rose just nodded. He was always impressive showing off and telling her things she never even knew about an she just kissed his cheek and gave him her warm smile that she knew he Doctor took her hand, stroking it with the pad of his thumb. He didnt want this moment to end, wanting to be with her, in this bubble of happiness, on the perfect planet, forever. Rose blushed feeling his thumb on her hand. She sighed and looked at him.

"Doctor, am I able to show you dreams I've had...? With you in my mind that is?" She'd had dreams of her and the Doctor getting married and settling down and having a family. She'd been scared to show him, but she thought she'd show him..not to keep anything from him.

"Oh, yeah. You should practice telepathy. But, remember about the doors." He warned, blocking certain parts of his mind, but opened his mind for her to enter. Rose nodded and closed her eyes and shut the doors she hadn't wanted him to see, but made sure that the church style door remained unlocked and thats the one she wanted him to see. The Doctor entered her mind, walking through her memories, brushing past the locked doors, trying to find the open one. He was proud to how quickly she picked up the telepathy. He found the unlocked door, pushing it open. Rose smiled as she saw him walk through the door. Inside, the Doctor stood wearing a black suit and a bow tie. She didn't like the bow tie as much but it still looked nice on him. Soon, the organ began playing, and out came Jackie and Rose. Rose was wearing a princess type ball gown and Jackie's arm linked in hers.

"See anything you like?" Rose said out Doctor looked at the dream version of him, not sure what to make of it. She dreamed of this, but he wasn't ready. But how could he tell her that without breaking her heart.

He sighed and forced a smile, "Its very nice." Rose opened her eyes, as her mind stayed open.

"I know your not ready for this kind of thing...but I just wanted to show you..." She whispered seeing his smile was forced. The Doctor nodded, glad she understood, but wanted to give her that. But he knew he wouldnt be able to give her that, not yet. She then looked at him and wandered through the doors but most of them she'd seen already. Nothing new he felt comfortable showing her.

"Nothing you want to show me Doctor?" Rose asked gently.

"Nope." he said sadly, not fully understanding the implications or meaning behind her words. Rose nodded slightly understanding.

"Not comfortable enough to show me Gallifrey?" She asked quietly.

"No." The Doctor pulled out of her mind sharply, "Gallifrey is not a good place." Rose winced lightly as the Doctor left her mind more quickly than last time. She kept her mouth shut this time even though she wanted to say something. He'd seen her home more times than she could count. So why couldn't he show her where he lived?

"Come on." He said, lightly, knowing that there would be tension between them. But he couldnt show her Gallifrey. The good or the bad. She wouldnt like what she saw.

"I just don't find it fair that's all..." Rose muttered. "You've seen my home so many times, good and bad. Why can't I see yours."

"Cause I don't want you to. Why is this a problem?" He turned on his heel to look at her, coat flying behind him.

"Doctor…You've seen Earth through the good times and the bad. Why is it so wrong I want to see the place you've told me so much about!" Rose said raising her voice slightly

"Cause I cant. If I show you, I need to see it, and I don't want to see it! Why does this matter so much?" He cried, not believing she was so caught up on this. Rose frowned and shook her head.

"You know what...Fine. Don't show me. If it clearly hurts you _that much_ to show me then I'll never ask again."

"Fine." The Doctor spat, turning his back on her. He didnt understand why this effected her so much. It was his planet, so it was his choice, right? Rose just shook her head again and made her way to her room. Maybe they just needed some time by themselves to cool down. Maybe showing him the wedding was a bad idea. That's what had started the whole fight anyway...The Doctor stomed off, not wanting to talk to her right now. Why did Gallifrey matter to her? He sneeered in her general direction, not noticing the thing shadowing him, hitting him over the head. Rose quickly stood hearing a thud. Had he fallen or something? She quickly ran in the direction of the noise, looking at the creature that stood over the Doctor.

"OI!" Rose shouted. "Leave him alone!" The Doctor sat up, rubbing his head. He looked around, looking at the large creature. He took a deep breath, staying as still as he could, feigning dead to protect himself. He just hoped Rose would stay safe. Rose's eyes shimmered gold, in a threatening manner as she looked at their enemy. "I;d suggest you leave before things get ugly." Rose sneered.

Oh no.' The Doctor thought, seeing the gold of the Bad Wolf. She was protecting him. Even after he was a dick to her. The creature left with a flash and Rose walked over to the Doctor as the gold faded from her eyes. "You alright?" Rose whispered. He nodded, stunned to do anything else. Rose helped him stand up and hugged him lightly. "Nobody messes with the wolf." Rose muttered. "Or her Doctor."

He stood up, brushing down his suit. "Im sorry. For yelling." He apoligised softly. Rose shook her head taking his hands.

"Its me that should be sorry. I was the one that kept pushing you to show me Gallifrey when you didn't want me to see anything." Rose replied with a smile

"Please, give me time. I will show you, one day. But that day is not today." HE vowed, pulling her into his arms. Rose nodded into his shoulder. That was fair enough to her. He'd promise to show her when he was ready. Which brought a question to Rose's mind..._ Would he ever be ready?_


End file.
